


Bra-wkward

by tumblruserpailylove



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/F, Hilarity, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, bra shopping, harmless teasing, poor paige tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tumblruserpailylove/pseuds/tumblruserpailylove
Summary: Prompt fill: Paige thinks bra shopping is the most awkward experience known to womankind. So when Emily drags her into a bra store things get really uncomfortable for Paige very quickly.





	Bra-wkward

**Author's Note:**

> (Just moving my old works from ffnet and tumblr to here)  
> (I have not re-read or edited any of my old works so sorry if they're horrible)

Paige let out a heavy sigh and dragged her feet as Emily tugged her into the next store “Paige, come on! We are almost done. Just one more stop than we can go home!”

 

“I am so hungry, Em. You promised me lunch an hour ago and here we are in...” She looked around and shrugged “Bras-R-Us which, surprise, doesn’t sell Chinese food!” She pulled her hand away from Emily and pouted “Why do we need to be here? You have more bras than anyone I have ever met!”

 

“Are you complaining?” Emily perked a challenging eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

 

“About the bras themselves? No” Paige held up her finger as if making a point “About the fact that we are still shopping while my stomach is eating my back? Yes.”

 

“You big baby. It will take like half an hour.”

 

Paige whined and stomped her feet slightly as she followed Emily who had now turned to look at the selection without her. She was making a mental note to never, ever, ever go shopping with Emily at the mall again no matter how cute her pouty face looked.

 

Emily moved through the store looking at various racks of items. There were bra and panty sets, some swimsuits, and even socks. She turned a corner and there was an entire wall of lingerie sets with tops, bottoms, and some even had props. She grinned and started to look at one of them. She didn’t really have any intention of buying one but she wanted to look. Plus she kind of wanted to see Paige’s reaction.

 

“Is that a French maid?” Paige came up behind Emily and whispered shyly against her ear. “Em, why are you looking at this stuff?” Her hands were stuffed awkwardly into her jean pockets now and she was looking around every few seconds as if someone was going to catch them doing something they shouldn’t be. “Are you getting one of these?”

 

“No” Emily smirked, trying to hide her amusement. “I was just looking. I do, however, need a new bra. Come on.” She reached back and tugged Paige’s arm, nearly throwing the girl off balance before leading her around another corner and into the section of the fancy bras she liked.

 

Paige looked around once again and her eyes widened and she looked at the floor. “Em, come on, a bra is a bra. Just pick one and let’s get out of here!”

 

“Seriously?” Emily let out a soft laugh and started to look through the selections, picking up a few that she really liked. “They are bras, Paige. You have them, your mom has them, my mom has them. All women have them!”

 

“I know!” Paige reached out and shoved Emily’s hand, which was waving around a bra, and looked around with a slight blush on her cheeks. “That doesn’t mean I am going to come in here and wave around bras and try them on and stuff! I know my size, I go to wal-mart where no one knows what you are there to buy, I make sure it fits, and then I buy it.” Her hands pushed into her pockets again and she glanced around the store as if someone was going to come blow their cover at anytime.

 

“You are being ridiculous. Hold these” Emily handed Paige the bags from the other stores then turned to look at the racks again.

 

“I get the colors” Paige mumbled, still unable to really look at anyone around them just in case they were staring. “But, water bra?” She gave one of the cups a squeeze and shook her head. “Doesn’t even feel real” she whispered.

 

“It’s not supposed to. It’s supposed to lift them and make them bouncy” Emily laughed and took another bra off a rack to try on later.

 

“Well this one has nipples” Paige picked up one and showed Emily. On the front was hard material to make it look like the girl wearing it was constantly cold “Why!?” Her voice cracked when she spoke and she fought off another blush.

 

“Paige, sweetie” Emily went over to her girlfriend and put the bra she was examining away. “Stop asking why and let me shop. Besides” She motioned her head behind herself “You have an audience.” Behind her, at the register, was an older lady who was eyeing their every move.

 

Paige blushed bright red at the fact that the lady was watching her and quickly stuffed her hands back into her pockets. She officially hated bras.

 

“Aww” Emily giggled and leaned in to place a kiss against Paige’s very warm cheek. “Come on she was just doing her job.” When Paige just continued to stand there awkwardly Emily rolled her eyes and kissed her a few times playfully on the cheek, nose, chin, and forehead.

 

Finally Paige laughed and shoved her away “Stop! You are going to get us kicked out of here!”

 

“Then stop with the sour puss and let me go try these on real quick.” Emily smiled and turned now toward the hallway that was lined with the fitting rooms.

 

Paige let out a heavy sigh, dropped her head, and dragged her feet as she followed Emily down the hallway. She hated this. Not that she hated bras or seeing Emily in a bra, no. She hated it being so public! It was like when they walk out of that store everyone is going to just know they bought bras and wonder what kind, color, size, and who will be taking those bras off. Just the thought made Paige blush again softly.

 

“Paige” Emily called through the door of the dressing room. “Hey, get in here.”

 

“Emily, I can’t just come in-”

 

“Oh my god, Paige. Get in here!” Emily pushed open the door and waved her inside. It took a cute pout and a lot of convincing eyelash batting but Paige finally came over and as soon as she was close, Emily pulled her in and shut the door behind them. 

 

Paige looked around with wide eyes and reached for the door handle before Emile gave her a tug to stop her. So she turned around and shrugged, pushing her hands back in her pockets, and dropping her eyes on the floor. “What?”

 

“How do I look?” Emily asked with a smile, standing there in the sheer red lace bra she had picked out. She put her hands on her hips, her eyes locked on Paige, and her chest sticking out. She was being a little bit of a tease but it was so easy right now.

 

Paige bit her lip. She knew she would have to actually look at Emily to see what she looked like. Okay, play it cool, Paige. She took a breath and looked up. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Emily looked completely gorgeous. No that was an understatement. She was completely and utterly breathtaking and stunning. She finally managed to let out the breath she had been holding and nodded her head “Wow.”

 

Emily bit her lip and looked down at herself. She had been teasing Paige but now seeing her reaction she felt a little shy. She had to admit she had liked seeing Paige looking at her that way. “You like it?”

 

Paige nodded quickly. She licked at her lips and offered that little half smile that she saved for Emily “I take back everything I said before. I am happy to come bra shopping with you any time.”

 

Emily laughed and a soft blush came to her cheeks. She took a step forward and leaned into Paige, placing the softest kiss onto her lips before stepping back “Okay then. No more complaining.”

 

“No more” Paige said with a smile.

 

“Ladies!” A knock came to the door behind Paige and she nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound. “Ladies, one person in each dressing room!”

 

“Okay! We’re done!” Emily called and hurried to take off the bra so she could purchase it.

 

Paige went bright red and turned away. The first thing she could think to do was open the door to escape. As soon as she did that, the store employee that had been eyeing them before greeted her outside the door. She saw a topless Emily and a blushing Paige and crossed her arms “Don’t make me have to remove you from the store permanently.”

 

“No, no, no” Paige shook her head quickly and she somehow managed to turn more red “It’s not what you think! She was asking my opinion. Oh my god.”

 

“I just took it off so I could buy it!” Emily said softly as she pulled her own shirt over her head and tried to gather the other bras she had brought in to try on. “Nothing else was going on.”

 

Paige had turned around, away from the employee and Emily, and had her forehead against the wall. She was so red she felt you could probably fry an egg on her face. She was praying for this to stop. She just wanted to die.

 

“Just pay for your things and leave” The woman mumbled. She eyed both the girls then stormed off toward the registers.

 

Emily let out a soft sigh and stepped out of the room. When she saw Paige hiding against the wall, she frowned slightly and reached out to take her hand “Come on, let’s go get you some Chinese.”

 

“I just want to die. I’m not hungry anymore” Paige mumbled. She put her eyes on her feet and didn’t even think about looking up.

 

“Oh come on we didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

Paige just groaned and closed her eyes. She let Emily lead her until she had finally paid and they were outside the store. Once the coast was kind of clear she looked up at her girlfriend and shook her head “That was most definitely the most embarrassing thing I have ever been through in my life.”

 

“Yeah” Emily laughed, lifting her hand to slide it along Paige’s bright red cheek “But, hey, just think about how much you’re going to enjoy taking that red lacy bra off me with no interruptions.”

 

Paige bit her lip and rolled her eyes before letting out a defeated laugh “I swear if your mom interrupts me while I’m taking it off I will never leave my house again.”

 

“Trust me” Emily whispered with a smirk on her lips “I will make sure that it will only be you, me, and the bra.”

 

Paige nodded quickly and suddenly felt alright. “Deal. Now, can we go get some food?”

 

“You just survived an accusation of getting it on in the dressing room. You can have anything you want.”

 

“Lunch” Paige said again with a laugh “We will talk about dessert later.”

 

“Deal,” Emily giggled, reaching out to take Paige’s hand before the two of them headed to the food court.


End file.
